Waves
by geckogal077
Summary: Facing the depression of the death of her last boyfriend, Nami is forced to move to Forks to recover. Agito X OC Edward X OC
1. Chapter 1

"You didn't eat anything again?" Father asked when he walked into my room. He opened the curtains letting in the afternoon sun. "Sweetness, you should get up, even if just for an hour. Eat something too, please Sweetness." He said. He had walked over to where I was laying and was now rubbing the top of my head. He sighed and gave up when I didn't move. He would be back at it in another hour.

I didn't want to get up. If I went down stairs I would see the pictures. I would see the kitchen too. I didn't want that, it would make me cry again. The team understood that I needed time, why didn't Father? I sighed and curled further into the covers. When had I last got up? Yesterday? Last night? Last week? It didn't matter. I turned over trying to find sleep. When I failed for the seventh time, I sat up. The purple blankets were crumpled from my constant turning. I missed the way I could sleep so soundly when I was with him. I couldn't sleep like that anymore. I stood up, moving my weight from one leg to the other, trying to get them used to the movement.

I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes had lost their depth. I was smaller from the lack of appetite as well. I sighed and took a shower. My skin welcomed the warm water. I washed my hair with regular soap, fearing that the strawberry shampoo would bring tears to my eyes. I wrapped my self in a fluffy green towel and went back to my room. I put on jeans and a T-shirt, then a hoodie over the shirt. I ran the towel over my hair several times but it still dripped.

I looked around my room. Five weeks of depression had done it in. I started to put clothes in appropriate piles to wash. I then straightened my bookshelf. I put the first pile in the wash then pulled the comforter off my bed along with the sheets. I replace them with green sheets and a green comforter. What exactly had brought on this want to move?

I went down stairs, closing my eyes as I passed all the pictures. I went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. I got a cereal box out of the cabinet and then a bowl and a spoon. I ate in silence. I saw that father had moved one of the pictures. It was one with Agito and me in it, when he took me to the school dance. I had been so surprised that he had actually asked me. I was out of his character. Our idea of romance was walking in the park at night or hanging out in my kitchen while I baked. The tears threatened to come, but I forced them back.

I knew I had to get over this. I wasn't supposed to cry after a funeral, if I did cry at all. This silly little girl that cried at every thing that reminded her of her late boyfriend, wasn't the person Agito had fallen in love with. "Why are you so fucking weak?" He would ask if he saw me like this. I wanted to go back to being the girl he loved, to being myself, but I just couldn't. I needed him with me!

I finished my cereal. I was still hungry. I looked in the fridge again. All I saw were some eggs, the rest of the milk, some butter, and a cake. I shut the fridge quickly, already feeling sick. I slumped down on the cool tile. I couldn't bake, let alone eat sweets. Not now, it was first on my list after I stopped crying at every little thing.

I put the used dishes in the dish washer and the cereal box up. I went back into my room and turned on my laptop. There was a thin layer of dust on the top but the keys were clean. In the middle of the night, when I remembered a moment with him, I wrote it down on the nearest piece of paper, or typed it up on my computer. When I did this it felt like he was somehow with me. It was a way to remember him. Maybe I would be able to look at the pictures after I had written enough.

I connected to the internet and checked my E-mail. Kazu had sent me several over the past weeks. He was a good friend. I read through them. They were about stuff that had happened. He was keeping me up to date with the team. There were a few others from web sites wishing me a happy birthday. It had passed? When? I checked the date. It was October 16th. Three days after my birth day. I was sixteen now. I shrugged. What did it matter? I had just lived another year. I sent the last few E-mails to the spam folder then closed the window.

I heard the washer stop. I got up to put the clothes in the dryer and another load in the washer. On my way back to my room I noticed a message on the answering machine. After a few seconds of curiosity I played the message.

"Brian, I finished arrangements for Nami to come stay with me. The school has the papers and is ready to take her anytime. I don't think your plan to end her depression is going to work though. If you haven't realized, Forks is pretty depressing. However it's your choice, she is your daughter. Tell Sweetness I said hi. Call me when you have a date figured out." The message ended. Father had walked in around the last few sentences.

"You're sending me to Cyan?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I think it would be best for you to have a new start. I can't have you like this. If you stop eating any more you could develop a disorder, and that's the last thing you need right now. I know it seems like I'm just sending you away, but I really think it's for your own good. You need to be some where new." Father seemed like he was pleading with me.

"When do I leave?" I asked. Father's eyes widened. "When do I leave?" I said again.

"I just bought the plain ticket, you leave day after tomorrow." Good, the sooner the better. If it was soon I wouldn't have time to think of an argument. I wouldn't have time to think of all the time I spent with Agito here. "I already told your friends," Father said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Ikki said that having an area in another country would be good for the team." Father smiled. That sounded like Ikki.

"Think sending someone without wings is okay?" Father shrugged. "I just started washing, I'll pack as soon as it comes out of the dryer," I told him, wanting to change the subject.

"There are boxes in the garage, put your books and stuff in them and I'll send them to Cyan's after you. And I'll call him to tell him you're coming." I could tell Father was relieved that I took to the idea with out tears. I rarely took to anything with out tears these days.

I was done packing my closet in about four hours. It was getting dark out side. I grabbed the black jacket with an orange interior and tied it around my waist. I took pride in the symbol on the back. I grabbed a black bag in the back of my closet and headed down stairs. "I have something I need to drop off," I told father.

"Don't be gone to long," He told me. I put on a pair of black boots and headed out. If Ikki and the others were done with practice, I would see them on my way to the school. I had to leave something in Japan. Something that would only be safe with Ikki when I left. I could hear the teams' voices as I approached the school. When I rounded the gate Buccha was the first to spot me.

"What cha doing Nami?" He asked. I did my best to smile.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Ikki asked me. He patted my head when I was close enough. I was like the team's little sister, though a bit closer to Ikki because we were childhood friends.

"I found some thing I couldn't pack," I said truthfully. "The next Fang King will be looking for Kogorasumaru, not the Shadow Queen," I handed him the Fang Regalia. The whole team was speechless.

"But the Regalia is-"

"The Regalia belongs to the next Fang King. I won't find him where I'm going. Besides, the next Fang King will be a member of Kogorasumaru, only the leader has the right to decide who it is." Ikki finally took the Regalia.

"Ah. A true follower," He said messing up my hair again. Emily burst out into tears and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not going that far," I shrugged. For the first time in a while I felt indifferent instead of bursting into tears at the slightest sign of discomfort.

"I know but, you're leaving so much!" she sobbed. I handed her off to Kazu, who gave me a look that said, "Don't worry,"

"Kogorasumaru?" Ikki shouted

"Kill 'em dead!" We all replied.

**I'm just doing this chapter as a test run. I have a lot more and I know Air Gear and Twilight seems like an odd combo but you know how writing is, once the story is in your head it doesn't leave. One of the things that got me writing this was when I was re reading Twilight, I wondered how Edward would react to someone strong, and the total opposite of Bella. **

** I'll judge whether to put up the next chapter by the hits and visitors and also the reviews. Please don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, good or bad, cause I know I'm lacking in some areas and I want to improve my writing.**

** If you have a request for a certain type of story that you would like to read, I have a list of anime on my profile so you can PM me with a request.**

** Another thing about this story, it helps if you read Dawn of Tunes because Nami is pretty much the same as Dawn. I just felt like I had to keep her personality when writing this.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a headache the whole flight to Washington. I had gotten over my issues with planes, with Agito's help of course, but I should have been able to ride in them even with out him by my side now. The headache lessened when I got off the plane. I went to meet Cyan in front of the airport. I had visited Cyan so many times in my childhood, mostly during the summer, that I knew the airport by heart, as well as the town. He was leaning against his car. He was six feet, so about ten inches taller than me. He had dark black hair and brownish black eyes. His skin was pale as well. Despite looking so gothic he had a certain charm to him, this was proved by the number of girls checking him out as they passed by.

"Sweetness," he said as I walked up to him. "Welcome back to Forks," He handed me and umbrella then opened the trunk of his black Lexus. I only had two bags. Father was sending the rest of my stuff today. I put my stuff in the trunk and shut it. I got in next to Cyan and he drove away from the Airport.

"You'll get used to the rain after a few days, but it'll sound really loud at night." He told me. I nodded. This was the first time I was staying for any sign of permanence. Cyan wasn't one to beat around the bush. He gave facts and asked out right when he wanted to know them. "How did Brian tell you about moving to Forks?" He asked.

"He didn't. I heard the voice mail you left him." I noticed how lifeless my voice sounded. I hoped I could control the water works while I was near Cyan, though I didn't know if he would just retreat or become impatient by my unjustified outbursts of emotion.

"Bad way to find out. Hope you didn't give him to hard a time,"

"I didn't make a fuss at all. I agreed with out thinking of the consequences."

"So I'm the one stuck with the tantrums, great."

"No, there won't be any tantrums. I made the decision. I'm old enough to not whine about the consequences,"

"Sounds like you didn't like the idea of moving here at all," Cyan kept his voice dull and bored. It didn't mean anything; it was just how he was. Not much interested him.

"I didn't." I sighed "But father was right, I needed something new." I pressed my cheek on the cool tinted window and closed my eyes. We traveled the rest of the way in silence.

Cyan lived in one of the biggest houses in Forks. It was old and had a lot of land surrounding it. The outside of the house was dark brown with black trim. There were five bed rooms on the second floor, along with three bathrooms. Down stairs, there was a kitchen, a living room, a library, and a den that was turned into a training room by my aunt Blair. There was also a small barn with two horses. When I was little, about three or four, Mother brought me here to learn to ride. I wondered briefly if Vlad and Due still remembered me.

Cyan Took one of my bags while I took the other. He showed me to my room. There was a large bed, a dresser and a full length mirror. A book shelf had also been moved in recently, by the looks of the marks on the carpet. "Thank you," I said.

"I would never risk having any other teen in here except for you Sweetness. In other words, no one I don't know is allowed in without my permission." He said walking away. No surprise there. Cyan liked being a lone wolf. He got very moody when his privacy was invaded, and by moody, I mean jugulars started getting cut.

I stretched then dragged my bags into the room to unpack. I opened the dark blue curtains to a window, knowing that it was a balcony. What use was it when you couldn't stand on it without an umbrella?

This room had always been mine. Nothing had changed over the years besides the book shelf that took up most of the only free wall. I guess Cyan thought the room fit me. The dark, almost black, blue fluffy carpet, the blue, almost a grayish white, walls, the simple, but grand, furniture, they all fit me. Even the balcony fit. Although there was no use for it in the cold, wet rain of October, I loved being able to have water in arms reach. Cyan knew what I liked, and what I needed. Simple things, not over the top décor, made me happy.

I sorted my clothes into the dresser. The ones that would go into the closet would come soon. I only had a few books to put on the book shelf, one being a photo album. I put one picture I had had framed on my night stand. It was the one of Agito and me at the school dance. I just felt that I needed to have it close to me. I couldn't let the happy memories slip away.

When I was done unpacking, I went down stairs to the kitchen. Cyan didn't use it for much more than coffee, but the fridge was full. After I ate I took a quick shower. I had bought a new shampoo, one that wasn't strawberry. I changed into a night dress and went to sleep. The time was a few hours off and I had school in the morning.

I woke up around five in the morning. I had slept a good twelve hours. I brushed through my hair then changed into jeans, a plain blue shirt and my Kogorasumaru jacket. I slipped my socks on knowing that I would be walking on cold tile.

Cyan was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him and coffee mug in his hand. "You're up early," He commented.

"I slept twelve hours, jet lag I guess." I yawned moving over to the fridge to make breakfast and lunch.

"You're still packing your lunch?" he asked when he saw me put a rolled omelet into the lunch box.

"Habit, I guess," I shrugged. When I sat down to eat he slid a silver card and a piece of paper with a few numbers on it across the table.

"It's your credit card for food. You're doing your own shopping and cooking if you want to stay here. Brian said that if you need anything like books or clothes to use your other card." I memorized the numbers on the paper realizing that they were the pin number for the card. "Here this is yours too." He tossed two keys on the table. My eyes widened. One was the house key ant the other was,

"The Lexus?" I asked surprised.

"Brian bought it off me. I put you on the insurance already as well. Happy birthday Sweetness," he smiled. My eyes were still wide. Wow, a car.

"Thanks," I said. Cyan smiled a bit more at my obvious surprise and then went back to his laptop. I finished eating and washed the dishes I had used. I went up stairs to double check my bag for school. I found no fault with it so I brought it down. After thirty minutes of standing around I pulled my hair back into a bun and put on my boots. I'd rather be early than stared at, I figured. Cyan wished me good luck and I headed off to school.

Forks High School as just off the highway, like most things in Forks. It also had a total of three hundred fifty seven, now fifty eight students. I would never be able to find a group I could fit in with, let alone take control of the school and make it Kogorasumaru's territory.

I drove around to the student parking lot and parked in a back corner. I opened the umbrella Cyan had given me and walked across the parking lot, pausing to lock the car doors. The school looked like a bunch of identical brick houses. I entered the one marked FRONT OFFICE. It was cluttered with papers and plants, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. I walked up to the desk. An elderly woman in about her mid fifties looked up at me. Her name plate said Ms. Cope.

"Um, I'm Nami Mizaki," I told her.

"Oh," she said, her mouth forming a perfect red O. She shuffled through some papers and came out with a stack. "This is your map, your schedule, and I need you to get this signed by all the teachers you meet today and then bring it back to me at the end of the day," she told me. "Welcome to Forks," she smiled. I did my best to smile back.

"Thank you," I said with what I hoped sounded like sincerity.

I went back out to my car to memorize my schedule and the map. Other students were starting to pull in. I noticed that most of the cars were old, except a silver Volvo, which, like my Lexus, stood out. I decided to get in the building before they noticed my car, and me.

My first class was English with Mr. Mason. I spotted the building when I passed the cafeteria. I followed two people in. The class was small. I noticed a rack for rain coats but mine wasn't soaked yet, so I decided not to remove it. The jacket made me feel better too, like I had Japan with me.

I took the sign sheet to the teacher. He looked at me like I was some new species of human. Not the most comforting welcome. Thankfully he sent me to the back without an introduction. I looked over the reading list he had given me. House on Mango street, Tangerine, Titanic, I had read everything, in fact, Tangerine and Titanic would be coming to Forks with me other stuff.

Despite the seat in the back people managed to stare at me. When the bell rang a boy leaned over and asked "Are you Nami Mizeki?"

"It's Mizaki, it's a ZA not a ZE," I didn't like how he had pronounced my name, like it was legato like most English. I like it pronounced staccato, like Japanese. The boy was surprised by my sudden out burst.

"Um, I'm Eric, I was wondering if you needed help to your next class," Almost everyone was looking at us now. As if they were deciding weather to pair us together or to tear us apart. I looked at the boy, he had black hair and skin problems, and he was the kind you would find in the Beta club and the Chess club.

"Thanks, but I have a map," I said getting up. I didn't pull my map out once as I headed to building six.

Mr. Varner was the only teacher that made me introduce my self. At least I was able to pronounce my name the way I like it. I was asked several questions like what was my favorite color, purple, blue and black. What were some of my hobbies? Reading. There were a lot more things I could have added but I was currently unable to bake and separated from my team. After this he turned control over to the class. They raised their hands and Mr. Varner would pick one.

"Where did you move from?" A girl my height with wildly curly hair asked me.

"Japan," I said without enthusiasm. The most they knew about Japan was Pokemon, Digimon, and Yugiho.

"So you can like, speak Japanese?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Oooo can you say something?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Why don't you just introduce your self in Japanese," Mr. Varner suggested quickly. The last thing he needed was for kids to curse him out in another language.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Mizaki Nami desu. Translated it's Hello my name is Nami Mizaki." I told them. They seemed fascinated. The next person was a boy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he got a lot of giggles and under breath cursing. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it," he protested.

"My last relationship ended about six weeks ago," I said dully. Mr. Varner ended the questions then. He sent me to a seat in the back. People were still staring.

The girl with the curly hair sat next to me in two classes. I hadn't bothered to remember her name. She was just using me to get attention, it was written all over her face. How ever much of an attention whore she was, she did get us good seats in the cafeteria. We were in the middle of all her girlfriends. I saw Eric wave at me from the other side of the room. I suddenly wished I was surrounded by his type rather than detail hungry girls.

I saw them then. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. They were the only ones not staring at me. They weren't doing much of any thing really. They weren't talking or eating. They looked nothing alike either, but still the same. Three boys and two girls.

One boy was large, like a weight lifter. He had dark brown hair as well, he reminded me of a bear. Another was blonde, leaner, but his look said that he shouldn't be underestimated. His strength was more mature, more developed, more planned. The last boy had bronze, messy hair. He looked younger and smaller than the other boys, and more like a high school student.

The girls looked nothing alike. One was blonde, and like the goddess Aphrodite. She was the kind you saw on the cover of a magazine, the kind who made you feel ugly just by thinking about her. The other was short, about my height. She had short black hair that stuck out in every direction. She made me think of a pixie.

They all looked alike in some way. They were all chalky pale and had dark circles under their eyes, like they had stayed up for over twenty four hours. They all had the same dark eye color as well.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl. She looked the way I was looking briefly as if she didn't know who I was talking abut. She giggled a bit then said,

"Emmet Cullen, is the big one, Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blondes. The others are Alice and Edward Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I looked over again. The girl Alice had left and Edward was moving his lips quickly as if talking to the other three.

"They're very, oh, what's the word?" I really hadn't though of what they were. Not intimidating, it was obvious they were gorgeous. Before I could finish she went on.

"They're all _together _though, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, and they live together," her voice held all the shock of the town. Although the shock would be even greater in Japan.

"They don't look related," I said. If they weren't then the relationships were fine.

"They aren't, the Hales are twins, but the Cullens are all adopted. The Hales are foster children. The doctor's wife is their aunt. They moved down from a small town in Alaska two years ago," She was in a rush to give me all the details.

"It's nice for them to take care of so many children." I said. I had forgotten that there were kind hearted people in the world. I had lived in the shadows for too long.

"I guess, but I think Mrs. Cullen can't have children," She said as if to lessen her kindness. I looked at the youngest, the boy. He looked at me briefly, meeting my eyes, and then looked away.

"You said that the bronze was Edward right?"

"Yeah, but don't waste your time, he doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." She said. She had clearly been turned down. Knowing her she had most likely acted fast, maybe, like two minutes after she saw him.

One of the girls had Biology with me after lunch. She was kind enough to remind me her name was Angela. I immediately liked her. She was the type who got to know you and _still_ didn't judge. When we entered she went to sit at a black top table. I saw that she had a partner. In fact everyone had a partner, except Edward Cullen. I went up to the teacher to get my slip signed. He gave me a book and motioned towards the only empty seat.

As I walked to the seat Edward gave me the strangest look. It was violent, hostile. He looked away quickly as I sat down. He slid as far way from me as the table would allow. I did the same. His body was ridged, frozen, like how I reacted to pain freezing up, not doing anything.

I had seen that his eyes were black, coal black. Not good. I had finally realized what he and his siblings were. Vampires. By the look of it they were tamer than the Volturi. Had the girl, whose name I remembered to be Jessica, said they were from Alaska? The Cullens. I had heard the name before. Aro had talked about them. Carlisle was the name he had said. I had also heard of Alice. She told the future or something. Aro had said that they don't prey on people; they drank the blood of animals. So why was Edward acting this way? Was my blood to tempting? Very tempting by the look of it.

Vampires were faster, stronger, smarter, and venomous. If I really did smell so irresistible, it meant that everyone in the class was in danger. It would take five seconds tops, for him to kill every one of us. I wondered how much control this vampire had.

The hour seemed to last much longer than the others. Was it because I was waiting for Edward to kill me? The bell rang, surprising me. Edward rose from his seat; his back turned to me, and left the class quickly, before anyone was out of their seats.

I gathered my books slowly. If he didn't want to drain my blood, I was just fine with that.

"Are you Nami Mizeki?" I looked up to see a baby faced boy with his hair gelled into individual spikes.

"It's Mizaki, and yes, I am."

"I'm Mike." He said smiling.

"Hi mike,"

"Need help finding your next class?" he asked as I got up.

"I have gym next. I can find it,"

"I have gym next too," He said excitedly. He walked me to class, supplying most of the conversation. He had lived in California until he was ten, so he missed the sun.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." He asked as we entered the gym. I had to play dumb.

"Was that who I sat next too?" I asked. I had pulled a bit of hair out of the bun and was curling it around my finger, something I did when I was annoyed.

"Yeah, he looked like he was in pain,"

"I didn't talk to him." I said.

"He's a freaky guy, he doesn't know how to treat a cute girl," He winked. I rolled my eyes when he walked away. Edward wasn't a freak; he was a vampire who just saved about thirteen lives with his self control.

In gym I was given the uniform but wasn't asked to dress out. I sat in the bleachers and watched the volley ball games. Gym would be boring. Because of all the training with ATs I was more athletic than most of the boys. I bet none of them could beat me in a foot race.

After gym I went to the office to turn in my slip. Edward was there. He was whispering quietly to Ms. Cope. Something about switching sixth period biology for any other time. A smart move. The door opened again. A girl came in and dropped something off. She left just as quickly. I saw Edward freeze as he caught my scent.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I can see it's impossible," he said to the woman quickly. I moved as far away from him as possible when he passed.

"Did you have a good day dear?" Ms. Cope asked when she spotted me.

"It wasn't bad," I told her handing her the slip.

** Sorry for the delay but with all the hits I was getting I figured I would post another chapter. Keep in mind that I have written a lot more on this story and that I'm waiting for people to like it or tell me they like it to post the next chapter. Just review asking for the next chapter or saying u like it. I'll post the next chapter when I get five reviews.**

** As always thank you so much for reading! **

** I'm thinking about publishing another story for The Southern Vampires but it would be crossed with Gakuen Alice. It would be EricxOC but with all the other favorite male characters like Sam, Quinn, and Bill. PM me if you want more information, suggestions, or a sneak peak. As always I'm willing to listen to my readers. You're my audience so you do matter!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I left the office, I circled the school. I was looking for a Storm Rider's mark. It was a bit early to look, but I was itching for a fight. I needed something to focus on that wasn't normal. I found it behind the gym. It was a bear of some kind.

"You ride ATs?" someone asked. I didn't jump. I had heard him follow me here. It was Mike. Figures he would have poor tracking skills.

"A bit," I told him. "Who's the team?" I asked.

"Nothing much," He said. "It was just me and some other guys fooling around. The Forks Bears,"

"Not very creative," I commented.

"We were just fooling around, we don't really do much."

"F class?"

"D," His response was immediate. It took a lot of time and planning to create a Storm Rider team. And to get to D class they must have won at least a few battles. "I've been meaning to ask, but the picture on the back of your jacket, isn't it an AT team?" so some people did know it.

"Yeah, my boyfriend was a Storm Rider, Kogorasumaru is the team name."

"Was?"

"He died, murdered," My voice was cold. I wondered if he could since my blood lust at the moment.

"If you're interested you could join us, we could teach you a few tricks," he offered.

"No thanks," I said. I walked up to the sticker so it was about five inches away from my face.

"Cool isn't it?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled something out of my pocket. Kogorasumaru's sticker. I put it over Mike's. "It's not cause you're a bad guy or anything," I assured him. "Ikki just told me to take over this area."

"You're a part of…" he trailed off. He hadn't considered that I would be on such a famous team.

"It's a secret that you're on the team right? Well it's a secret that I'm on a team too," I smiled. "You can choose the time and location. D class is a cube match right? Everyone else is back in Japan, so let's have a one on one match," I said walking past him. He was still shocked.

The next day was better and in some ways worse. Better because Mike didn't let on anything about me being a Storm Rider. Worse because people were whispering about me living with Cyan.

"You can live with him," Jessica said when I asked her about it.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked irritated. Cyan wasn't the friendliest person in the world but we got along.

"Well, there are rumors about him, like he doesn't come out in the day-"

"He came to the school to register me and give them my papers," I told her shooting down the rumor.

"Also some that say he's rich, and that he earned the money through illegal ways," She said this a bit quieter.

"My grandfather owns a company, Cyan worked there for a few years doing work on technology. He made a big break through and the check was big. Now he does some computer stuff through the internet. He owns a few clubs in the state as well,"

"So you're related?" Her eyes were wide.

"That was one too?"

"Um, yeah, Cyan doesn't look like the type that has family, so people kind of figured…" she trailed off.

"He's my uncle, my father's little brother. He's like around his late twenties I think. They were pretty far a part in age."

"So if you weren't related would you go after him?" She was suddenly excited.

"First of all ew, I never thought of that, and second, no. With his personality he might be a good boyfriend but not a commitment I would make."

"So a great one night fling," she said as if committing it to mind.

"Nope, Cyan wouldn't do that. He's traditional about a lot of things." I couldn't have her getting ideas.

"Oh," she said as if I was crushing all of her dreams. I laughed.

"You just can't go for the hot ones, Jessica. You have to look into personality as well." She blushed.

When we walked into the cafeteria I scanned the room for Edward. He wasn't there. He had common since, or did he just want to keep his family safe?

Mike walked me to Biology. He leaned on the edge of the table until the bell rang. I didn't like dogs much, and he was taking on the personality of one. If Agito was with me, I wouldn't have to worry about over friendly boys. Even Ikki and Kazu, two of my best friends, kept their distance when he was around. I missed how territorial he used to be.

I looked over at the empty seat next to me. I wondered if he would come back. If he could get over my scent and treat me like a regular human. I wished he would come back. I already knew what he and his family were. It would be nice to talk to someone who was smart. Wouldn't it be nice to talk to some one who knew everything? Wouldn't it be nice to not have to hide who you were? I glanced at the seat again. Would he be brave enough to come back?

In gym I had to dress out. I played as well as the other girls, tripping my self up every now and then. It would be hell trying to ignore all the sports teams if they knew my real skills.

I felt better when I finally changed back into my jeans and Kogorasumaru jacket. I headed out to my car. It was surrounded by a bunch of boys and a few girls.

"Is that Cyan's car?" One of the girls asked. I nodded trying to push my through the crowd. A few people looked at me strange. "It's his, so there's something going on with them right?" I heard someone whisper. I rolled my eyes, frustrated.

"Do you _mind_?" I snapped at the crowd. I heard a few more whispers about me and Cian but they moved. Slowly. Besides the Volvo, my car was the newest on the lot. While I waited for the line to move, I saw the Hale twins get into the Volvo. Money and looks often went together. When I watched Alice get into the car I noticed they were all dressed in designer brand clothes. They were simple but defiantly designer. Well, if Alice really could tell the future and Carlisle was a doctor, it was expected that they would have money.

I headed to the store before I went home. Cyan had left a note that told me to pick up coffee and which brand. I had gone to the ATM to check the balance on the card Cyan had given me. I nearly choked when I saw the total was five hundred. As I put a few containers of the coffee in my basket, I saw a brand of tea often used in sweets. Not good. My inability to look at sweets had lessened a bit, but sometimes when I saw a specific ingredient, it had the same effect.

I looked away quickly and grabbed some raspberry tea. It was one of my favorites and it would help me calm down if I had a panic attack in the house. When I went to the check out counter the girl there stared at me. She took a good look at the card when I slid it through and then at the brand of coffee. "So you're Cyan's house guest," She said. I looked up at her after I entered the pin number. She had on too much eye liner but besides that she was fairly pretty.

"He's my uncle," I told her to prevent a misunderstanding.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, my dad's younger brother, I guess I should start carrying around a picture so people will believe me," I laughed.

"No, I can see a bit of resemblance, you have the same eye shape," She told me. I wondered how long she had stared at Cyan to know the exact shape of his eyes. I smiled and then took my bag. It didn't surprise me that Cyan stood out. In such a small town, where people have known each other for generations, abnormalities do not go unnoticed.

When I got home I put every thing up and went up stairs to check my E-mail. Cyan was asleep. He would wake up around nine or ten. He was a night person like me. I had around seven messages, almost all of them from Japan.

Sweetness,

Have you gotten used to Forks? How was school?

Father

Father's said. I sent him one describing Jessica (all the good things) and Angela. I told him about a few of my classes too. The next one was from Emily. Being the only two girls on the team we had created a bit of a bond.

Nami,

How is every thing? Is your uncle nice? It's pretty much the same here. I'm making sure that Kazu-sama stays on the training schedule you gave him. Ikki keeps going on about having territory in another country. I looked up Forks, Washington online and saw that it rained a lot there. Shouldn't your father have sent you some where sunny? Any way I hope everything is okay and you don't get TOO wet.

Em,

Emily was nice. I sent her back an e-mail talking about the rain and stuff at school. I told her how annoying Mike was and that I got along with Cyan. I told her that I still couldn't bake or see sweets and that I still didn't have my wings. I was trying though, that had to be better than not.

The next two E-mails were from Kazu and Ikki. Kazu' talked mostly about training and he wished me a happy birthday. Ikki only asked about territory. I wrote them both the same thing.

I found a D class team. I'll have a one on one match with them as soon as they pick a time and place. I may not be able to fly, but I can kick the ass of a couple of D class.

Nami

I was stretching from all the typing when my phone rang. By the ring tone (Crow Song by Girls Dead Monster) I could tell it was Ikki.

"Nani?" I asked picking up the phone.

"You're on speaker phone," Ikki said and as if to prove this everyone started saying hi.

"I just sent the E-mails back,"

"That's how we knew you were awake," Emily said. You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Any hot girls at your school?" Onigiri asked.

"A few, but their personalities suck and the others are taken," I told him.

"You've been eating right?" Buccha asked

"I cleared my bento two days in a row and I've even been eating breakfast,"

"Good for you!" He exclaimed.

"So how much is out territory expanding?" Ikki asked.

"All you ever care about is stupid crap like that, aren't you worried that Nami isn't getting better?" Emily scolded.

"But she's going to school so she's making progress," Ikki protested.

"I don't know the details yet but I put the sticker on top of theirs in front of one of the members. The Forks Bears I think their called. D class." I said breaking up a potential fight.

"We'll look them up," Buccha promised. "You okay with out someone to shadow though?" he asked. I was the Shadow Queen. All the time I was with Kogorasumaru I was shadowing Agito. I followed him, mimicking his movements at a speed where no one could see me, creating retaliation to his attacks. It was how we got rid of small fry, or did some damage on a strong opponent. I had shadowed Kazu and Ikki a few times just to surprise other teams who knew my connection with Agito.

"You know that chain of about three hundred emblems I have?" I asked him.

"Yeah,"

"I didn't get them with Agito's help. I was alone when I fought them."

"So you had no help getting to A class?" Kazu asked.

"Agito taught me the basics, wall riding, jumping, running. I only had help in the beginning. I can fight on my own, don't worry." I told them. I had gotten my fighting skills earlier than any of them and I had just applied them to the small riding techniques Agito had taught me.

"Tell us when the battle is. Make sure you set it on a web cam so we can watch. These guys might be good followers." Buccha commanded. Besides Agito, he had the most knowledge about the AT world. Stuff like followers and territory he knew all about. When it came to kings, regalia, and other high ranking stuff, I knew the most because of my time as Agito's tuner.

We talked for a little while more about AT stuff, then, cause they had school in the morning, they had to go. I did my homework and then went to sleep, briefly wondering if Cyan would notice that I had skipped dinner.

**I know it's been a while but I keep getting emails about people liking this story.**

**I really hoped for more reviews though. Anyway please enjoy and review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up around five again. The rain was making me restless. I showered and changed, then went downstairs to say good morning to Cyan. He was sitting at the same place he had the other day. Like me he liked repetition. Same coffee, same computer, same seat, repetition.

"Morning Sweetness," He said when he heard me come in. I got eggs out of the fridge, getting ready to make another rolled omelet for my lunch. Jessica had though it weird to eat egg for lunch, but she didn't make too much of a fuss about it. I had decided to keep the Japanese culture to a minimum though. Like no rice balls, they would freak over that.

"So what has school been like?" Cyan asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're actually interested in that?" I told him.

"I'm not. I couldn't care less if school is a living hell for you. I just need things to tell Brian so he thinks his little plan is working." He spoke without emotion. I smiled. That was the Cyan I knew.

"Tell him I have a couple of girlfriends already and everyone is nice. The classes are nothing compared to the ones in Japan and I've already challenged the local Storm riders." Cyan acted like he wasn't paying attention. He kept typing on his laptop. I rolled the cooked egg and cut it so it would fit in the lunch box. I started to fry a few green peppers with some left over rice. I added a few spices and butter to keep it from sticking.

"Have you seen the Cullens?" Cyan suddenly asked.

"Yes, Actually Edward had an unexpected reaction towards me." I told him. "My blood sings for him," I said taking the words Aro had used once.

"It doesn't only sing for him," Cyan said. I could hear the hidden feelings in his voice. He was suddenly behind me. I felt his arms sneak their way around my waist. I turned off the stove and took the rice off the eye. Cyan put more strength into his hold when my hands were free, but not too much. I could escape any time I wanted to. I felt his cold lips touch my neck lightly then leave. They touched again, this time harder. Cyan's hair brushed my cheek as he leaned his head closer to mine. I felt his lips part and his teeth touch my skin.

"Cyan," I said quietly, hoping that he would leave. He didn't move. When I could feel the bite I said his name again, louder, stronger. I reminded him that I was stronger, but only if forced. He laughed removing his mouth from my neck.

"Yes?" He asked innocently as if he weren't about to bite me and drink all the blood he could.

"Is this how you treat a grieving niece?" I asked him quietly. He laughed quietly and kissed the top of my head.

"I wondered how far you would let me go. Your blood truly does sing Sweetness." He said letting go. "Besides, you tempted me and the blood I've ordered is late. If it doesn't come by tonight, well, be on guard." He informed me.

"When that happens, just ask, but you'll be drinking from my wrist. Throat wounds take longer to heal and they bleed too much. Very messy."

"Sweetness?" He said.

"Yes?"

"Stop tempting me before I drain you." I smiled and went back to work on my lunch box. "So you know what the Cullen's are?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, but please don't ask me how. I don't like that memory."

"Very well." He said.

The rest of the week went on with out any event. I could recognize most of the people from my classes now and the people in gym knew that half the time I was no good and to move away if the ball came to me.

The weekend was uneventful. I got ahead on my homework and when my stuff arrived Saturday afternoon, I unpacked and filled my book shelf. I did go to the library to see if there was anything interesting, but it was so poorly stocked I didn't bother staying. After washing all of my clothes, dusting Cyan's library, and washing the dishes there wasn't much house work to do. In the end I spent the hours brushing Vlad and Due. I saddled Vlad and rode him around the edges of Cyan's property twice. I did the same with Due. They were quite tame and easy company.

On Monday, people greeted me like I was one of them, like I had live in Forks all my life. I felt better than I had in Japan, though I hadn't really made any real progress; I just got up and went to school. I still wasn't eating dinner.

There was a pop quiz on Tangerine in English. I was sure I had aced it. When I walked out of class with Mike, who was also in my English class, it was snowing. I grimaced and pulled my jacket closer. Mike looked surprised.

"You don't like snow?" he asked.

"No, it gets all stuck in ATs and rusts the parts, and you can't grind or stop well cause it's slippery. Heaven forbid you try wall riding higher than one story, then try to land," I could have gone on and on but he looked bewildered at my little speech. Maybe people didn't talk about ATs here. In Japan you could tell the whole school and they wouldn't care.

Mike shook his head then a ball of slushy white stuff hit him in the back of his neck. He looked at Eric, who was walking away quickly in the wrong direction to his next class, then bent down to gather some snow into a ball.

"Um, I'll see you later. I don't really mix with snow," I told him. He nodded already aiming. I wished that Ikki, Kazu, and the others were here. We would of ditched class and had a major snowball war. We would have frozen to near death then we'd run from the teachers to avoid getting into trouble although we would get detention anyway.

I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica. I had to dodge the half melted slush several times. Jessica laughed, until I pulled her out of the way of one. I should have let it hit her head.

I was so happy to be in the warm cafeteria. Mike had caught up to us and he talked with Jessica about an epic snowball fight he was planning after school.

"Are you getting something?" Mike asked me.

"Um, just a soda," I had been so preoccupied by the snow I had left my bento in the car. I swept my eyes across the cafeteria out of habit. Know your surroundings, I lived by that. My eyes stayed on the Cullen's table. There were five people at it.

"Nami, Nami, we're going," Jessica said grabbing my attention. I followed her to a table.

"You okay?" Mike asked me when I put my head down.

"I just feel a little sick, it'll pass soon." I told him. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the cafeteria. It felt odd hearing so much others couldn't. I focused in on different people's heartbeats. Mike's steady and strong, Jessica's fluttery and quick, and Angela's steady and mild. My own was hard to hear despite being the closest. Maybe all the grief had made it weak. It didn't matter, I could live without a heart, and I already was.

Mike asked me two more times if I was okay. His voice seemed very loud in my current state. I told him I was fine. I stretched and glanced at the Cullens. When I was sure they weren't looking my way I looked straight at them.

They looked like they were enjoying the snow as well. I had heard a crack from a brick across the cafeteria earlier. I didn't see it but I guessed Emmet had thrown it.

"You asked for it," I heard Emmet say as he shook his wet hair in the direction of Rosalie and Alice. Alice started laughing and they all joined in. They seemed more human than Vampire.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked. Edward turned to meet my gaze as if he had heard her too, he probably had. I looked away focusing in on Jessica. She looked around locked her eyes on something and then whispered, "Edward Cullen is staring at you,"

I shrugged then put my head back down. What would he make of that? Mike was still going on about a snowball fight. I heard something really loud, like a lot of fists pounding the roof. I settled my hearing down to normal and then realized it was rain.

"So you feel up to it?" Mike asked. He was referring to the snowball fight.

"Don't bother," I told him "It already turned to rain." I closed my eyes again.

Despite my telling them, everyone groaned in union when we opened the door to go to our next class. Mike kept complaining on the way to biology. If I was myself I would have told him to shut the fuck up and stop whining, but I was too curious about what would happen in the next hour.

When I got to Biology, my table was still empty. I sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper. I started drawing a new style for the Fang Regalia, any thing to stop me from going crazy from waiting in the next few minutes. If he were human, I would have been able to pick out his heartbeat and follow it until he was in sight. If he were human, I thought again, he would hold none of my interest and be the same as those other boys that were all over me.

"Hello," I heard his velvety voice say. I jumped slightly, not having heard him approach. He sat down, staying as far away as the desk would allow but his chair turned towards me. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Nami Mizaki," he said. So he had made a resolve. He wasn't going to kill me now, or would he wait and get me to agree to him drinking my blood?

"You pronounced it correctly," I said. He looked confused, "Most people say Mizeki or say it legato instead of staccato." I told him.

"Oh," was all he said. I watched Mr. Banner pass out the lab materials. It would be another boring day.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" He asked. I didn't like the way he said partner, no I just didn't like the word. I didn't like being connecter to any male who wasn't Agito, save the boys on Kogorasumaru. "Or I could start, if you wish." He said when I hesitated.

"I'll go," I told him, moving the microscope closer so I could take a look. I only needed a glance to identify it. "Prophase," I said.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I had started to remove the slide. His hand had moved to stop mine. My skin touched his. It was ice cold, just like all vampires'. I wondered if not taking my hand away was right. Did he think I knew his hand would be cold? Did mine feel like fire to him? He moved his hand away and I replaced the slide and slid the microscope towards him. He took it and glanced at the slide. "Prophase," he said. I watched as he wrote it down on the lab sheet. His writing was elegant.

"Anaphase," he said when he looked at the next slide. I knew he wasn't wrong, but normally someone would double check, right?

"May I?" I asked. He slid the microscope towards me and I looked at the slide briefly. "Third slide," I said holding out my hand. He gave it to me, careful not to touch my skin. "Interphase," I said sliding the microscope his way. We finished like this. Only saying one word. I think it was better for him. He had to breathe if he wanted to talk right?

We finished first. Mike was having trouble and he kept glancing at me. Possessive bastard, I wasn't even his and he was getting jealous. I felt Edward's gaze on me, so I met it. His eyes were the color of caramel. Shit! Don't think about sweets! I looked down quickly pulling out my drawing from earlier.

Mr. Banner approached our table. "So, Edward, don't you think Nami should have had a turn with the microscope," He was looking at the lab sheet that only held Edward's writing.

"Actually, Nami identified three out of the five," He told the teacher. Mr. Banner turned his gaze to me.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked.

"A few years ago, middle school, I think," I told him. He looked taken aback. "Japanese school systems move a little faster," I informed him.

"Well, I guess it's good that you two are partners," He said then walked away. "So the other students get a chance to learn something for themselves." He muttered. I doubted Edward knew I had heard him.

"He shouldn't mutter under his breath, it's a bad habit. People can hear him." I almost said.

"Too bad about the snow isn't it?" he asked. His talking felt forced. I wasn't surprised. He did have to breathe in my scent every time he wanted to say something to me. I bet it burned too.

"Not really," I said.

"You don't like the cold," he stated.

"No, the cold is okay, snow is just plain hell though," He looked taken aback at my casual curse. "I mean, it's hard to drive in, and it messes up ATs. Not that a good snowball fight isn't fun once in a while but the snow here is just slush," I clarified.

"Forks must be a hard place for you to live," He said.

"You have no idea." I said darkly. He didn't know what I was stuck with. He didn't know why I was here.

"The why did you come here?" he asked fascinated.

"Too complicated," I said trying to wave the subject off. Surely he thought he scared me last time and didn't want me to be afraid. Wouldn't he do his best to try and make me feel comfortable?

"I can keep up," he said to my surprise. No one had really asked why I was here.

"Well, it's hard to explain shortly but I'll try," I said slowly as if gathering my thoughts. He nodded, ready for me to go on. "Lets see, um, I was really attached to my boyfriend, about seven weeks ago he died. I was depressed to the point to where I wouldn't eat and I couldn't handle seeing things that reminded me of him. Father couldn't stand it so he sent me to Cyan, my uncle. He's very happy that I'm actually getting out of bed and talking to people now."

"That doesn't sound so complex." He said.

"You've never lost someone truly close to you, no one that you remember I'd bet," I told him. He looked surprised.

"How did you-"

"Your reaction," I said quickly. "If you knew what I was talking about you would react," It was so troublesome that he didn't have a heart beat. You could tell so many things by just listening.

"You're unhappy here," he said.

"So?"

"If you were sent here to recover, shouldn't you be in a happy environment?" He asked. I looked at him for a second.

"I'm here because father knows me, and because of Cyan," I said. I knew he wouldn't get it. "If it's here, I can rebuild my wings feather by feather and fly out of the water,"

"You're in Forks, you can't get away from the water." He said lightly.

"I love water, but I have to leave it and learn to fly if I ever want to move on with my life, theoretically, not literally," I clarified. I _could_ fly literally.

"Can you do that?" He asked.

"I have to try don't I? I can stand never marrying, but I can't just mope around all the time, Ikki will get ticked off,"

"Ikki?" Shit, I had slipped up.

"A friend back in Japan," My tone was dismissive.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked after a while.

"No," I said simply. Mr. Banner chose that time to get the attention of the class and go over the lab.

When the bell rang Edward left just as quickly as he had the first time. Mike walked me to gym again. He complained a bit about the lab and asked what was up with Cullen.

"I don't know, maybe something happened last week that made him act like that. He seemed like a different person today." I said just to see how he would react. To my disappointment he only shrugged, but his heart was beating fast and strong. Possessive bastard.

Gym ended quickly. I rushed out to my car. It was pouring and I didn't want to get the seat wet. Before getting in I took off my jacket and threw it into the back. I sat down and shut the door quickly and turned on the heat. I took my hair out of the elastic that forever held it back and spread it out. The rain made it look darker than its natural blood red. You couldn't even see the golden streaks I had inherited from mother. I ran my finger through it to spread it out and hopefully dry it out. If Cyan was thirsty today, wet hair didn't help me.

"You smell so sweet in the rain," he had whispered in my ear once. I didn't want my blood spilling, not from a bite at least.

I backed out carefully, then I spotted something white, it was Edward. He was staring at me. Tyler's van nearly hit me, but I shot forward quickly. I heard tires scrape. Shit. I cut the engine and hurried out of the car to inspect the tires. Cyan had made it very clear that he still liked the car and would take it away if there were any accidents. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh please gods," I muttered as I inspected the tires. "Yes!" I breathed when they didn't look harmed.

I got back into the car and backed out carefully. From my peripheral vision I could see Edward laughing.

** There are a lot of parts similar with the book but I was thinking about how Nami would react differently. It's not going to be the same as the book all the time though. There are a lot of similarities and most of it is that I can't really get Edward's character into my mind. I've gotta go read Midnight sun again to capture it. You can see Nami is A LOT different from Bella. Please keep in mind that I know I'll never write a story as great as twilight, and that I'm doing this for fun and thought other people might enjoy it as well. You can't keep good stuff to yourself.**

**Anyway please review, I want to get lots of e-mails that say Waves-Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home Cyan met me at the door. I closed the door quickly and walked with out stopping to the living room. "You're up early, or did you stay up late?" I asked. There wasn't a reply. His eyes were bright red, so I didn't expect one. The real question was would he be able to snap out of it, or would I have to snap him?

He wrapped his arms around my waist again, pressing me to his chest. His hair tickled my cheek as he placed butterfly kisses on my neck. "Cyan," I said. He kissed harder, his cold lips warming with every touch. He moved his hands up my back and pressed me closer to him. "Cyan," I said again. I felt his teeth then. They were just playing, grazing my skin until they found the prefect spot to kiss deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers moving across his skin to find the place. I found it just as he prepared to bite. I pressed down hard and made him loose conscious. I laid him on the couch then went up stairs to his study.

I found a dagger and two little bottles. I moved the blade across my wrist. I held my wrist above the bottle to catch the blood now dripping. I rubbed my hand across my arm to push out more blood. When the first bottle was full, I moved my finger over the cut, wiping off the last of the blood and allowing the wound to heal. I waited about five minutes for the blood to replenish then cut my other wrist to fill the other bottle. When I finished up I left them on the coffee table next to where Cyan was sleeping. He would find it when he woke up.

Cyan had always been like this, even when I was little. Father had explained what he was when they found out that my blood had been so tempting to him. I was about ten. I had already known him and his preferences, and his dislikes for several years. It didn't surprise me much that he was a vampire. I had seen his eyes change color before.

The first time he had attacked me with out his sanity, I was eleven. He had cornered me in the barn. I remembered asking him what was wrong. Then he got on his knees, put his hands on my shoulders and bit my neck. He didn't start playing with me until my body had started to develop and I looked more like a woman than a child.

Most times I gave him a chance to snap out of it, even though it was so awkward when he did. He apologized so much when he did. Mostly now, I just knocked him out when he didn't respond. It didn't bother me in the slightest, not the kisses on my neck, or the fact that if he wanted to he could rip out my jugular while I was sleeping. It was just part of who he was. I had accepted that.

I skipped dinner again. Instead I showered, did my homework, and went to sleep. The rain kept me up for a few hours. I got to sleep when it finally calmed to a drizzle.

I actually woke up to my alarm clock. That was surprising, well not much considering the blood loss. I turned the alarm off and took another shower. I didn't have time to fix a lunch, or breakfast. I figured I would buy lunch at school. I changed into a sweater and jeans. I put on my favorite pair of boots, black, with two inch heels. I regretted the choice when I walked outside. A thin layer of ice covered everything. I slipped and fell on my butt as I walked to the car. If I hadn't I wouldn't have noticed the small lines of silver on my tires. Snow chains. Cyan had put them on. I guess he didn't want me to hit the ice wrong and total his precious Lexus. I smiled at the thought of Cian caring for me. He rarely gave anyone else the time of day.

I drove to school carefully, and very slowly. Why hadn't it been canceled? I wondered.

When I got out, I stopped at the back of my car to check my bag. Then I heard something wrong. A squealing of tires against the ice, it was Tyler's van. His tires were locked from the breaks and it was headed for me. Before I could jump, or dodge or anything, I was pulled to the ground. Edward's strong, ice cold arms were locking me to the ground. He had pushed the van away but it wasn't good enough. It was coming back. He moved me quickly, hitting my head on the concrete in the process, to avoid getting hit by the van. He stopped it with one hand, after seeing that he left a handprint he crumpled the metal effortlessly, then as if realizing what he had done, he looked wide eyed at me.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. He moved away from me, well as far as he could, being trapped between the two cars. I smiled slightly. "Would have been hell if my blood was spilt huh?" I asked. His eyes got wider. We were being surrounded by people now, they were all yelling. I grimaced.

"You hit your head pretty hard," he said. He said it so surely, as if he was trying to undo the damage he had caused by acting normal. Humans reacted a certain way towards things. Maybe he was trying to convince me that he wasn't a vampire. No, by what he had just done, I couldn't have deducted he was a vampire yet. He was trying to get me to think he was normal.

"I know, I'll be fine though." I rubbed the bump absentmindedly. "Oh, and you were standing next to me, then you pushed me out of the way," I said, giving him a cover story. "You did not rush across the parking lot at a speed where no human could see you and then move the van with one hand," I smiled showing him that I knew exactly what happened. I heard someone hiss, Rosalie I guessed.

"You hit your head pretty hard" he said again.

"Yup, but that's your fault, I would have jumped but you tackled me first," I told him. He couldn't find away out of this. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he mad, frustrated, or upset? The van was being moved now. We were free.

I tried to avoid the paramedics, but the traitor told him I hit my head. They put a neck brace on me and strapped me the gurney. Nothing, nothing was more embarrassing than that. Nothing!

I managed to slip off my neck brace after they took my x-rays. Tyler was next to me. He was covered in cuts. "Wow," I said when I saw him. "You look horrible,"

"I'm so sorry Nami, I just hit the ice wrong and-"

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me."

"How did you get out of the way?" he asked confused.

"Edward was standing next to me," I spoke without hesitation.

"Really, I didn't see him," Tyler was confused.

"I'm not surprised, it all happened so fast, I'm really lucky Edward has such great reflexes!" I said happily. Now that he knew that I knew, well knew he could move fast, I was going to do everything in my power to keep him from running away. All I needed was a few moments alone with him to tell him that I knew Aro, that he knew I was human and he planned for me to remain human. I needed to tell him. But why? Why was it important that he stay? He was just a vampire. If I wanted that, I had Cyan, although he wasn't the same kind, he was a vampire. Why was it important that he stay? Did I really want someone intelligent to talk to, to share my secrets with and vice versa? I was so reluctant to talk to him yesterday, so why did I want him now?

"Is she sleeping?" I heard him ask. My eyes opened, they had closed while I was thinking. Edward had walked in.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Tyler started. He held a hand up to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said smiling. An inside joke I guessed. He sat down at the edge of Tyler's bed. "So what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, except the bump you gave me when I hit the ground," I meant to shove the blame on Edward to see how he would react but Tyler started up another round of apologies. Thankfully he was silenced when the doctor came in. Dr. Cullen to be exact.

He was definitely a vampire. He had the same shadows under his eyes, the same chalky white skin, and the same caramel eyes as Edward. I couldn't see where he would distract the nurses though, maybe that was because I was so used to knowing Agito was the only one for me, the only one I would love.

"Miss Mizaki, how are you feeling?" he asked. His voice was smooth, like Edwards, but more comfortable around humans.

"Fine," I told him. He put up my x-rays on the light board.

"Your x-rays look good. Does it still hurt? Edward said you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine." I told him as he touched the bump. It stung a little but I didn't react.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he said. I couldn't get much past him could I?

Cyan choose that time to appear in the door way. I saw Edward glare at him. I couldn't figure out why. "The car?" he said dully.

"Not a scratch," I smiled.

"Good," he paused for a second listening to Carlisle fill him in on my slight injury. He looked board by it. No surprise there. Cyan was the one who made sure that I could never be harmed, or at least die. When the doctor was done explaining and said I could go, Cyan looked at me for a second, as if taking in the whole picture. "Sweetness," he said. I heard Edward snarl under his breath, only I heard it though, because Carlisle had moved on to Tyler. "Come." He said. His voice was cold, _if_ you didn't know him. I wondered what Edward though of my nickname. I got off the bed and walked quickly towards Cian. When I was two steps away he turned his back to me and started walking down the halls. I followed him. "You'll have to call Brian," He said.

"You called father?" I said outraged.

"It's in the rules he gave me. Tell him if anything big happens," Cyan said. We passed through the waiting room. Half the school was there. They started asking me questions but Cyan ignored them. He put his hand on my back and just kept walking. He muttered something like 'to many people in this damned town' in Japanese. Cyan removed his hand as soon as we were out of the crowd. I saw Mike heading towards us.

"Nami!" he called. "Are you okay?" he asked stopping a few feet in front of me. Cyan stopped and glared at the boy. Mike seemed to notice this. After I muttered that I was fine, Mike greeted Cyan and held his hand out so he could shake it. Cyan kept his arms folded over his chest.

"I know you're not her boyfriend so why does it feel like you're inferring it?" Cyan asked him. Edward had caught up to us just as Cyan had started speaking. I could hear his muffled laughter.

"Oh, um, I didn't mean to, well I," Mike stuttered. "Why do you think I don't have a chance?" he blurted.

"You're too weak to be her type, not nearly enough blood lust either. Besides, she wasn't sent here to keep me company. She-"

"-was sent here so she would forget that blasted shark, right?" I said. Mike was in shock from the sudden telling off. "It's not working," I told Cyan.

"I know, Sweetness," he said. "Come, I don't like this place." He said sharper. Edward didn't get a chance to talk to me. I wondered if he would go to school tomorrow or if he and his family would move out.

The next day I told everyone about Edward being next to me then pushing me out of the way. I never ventured from this story. When I walked into biology, I greeted Edward. He turned his head slightly towards me then nodded. That's all he did. He didn't say a word to me for the rest of the hour. He didn't even look at me.

It was like that for the rest of the semester. I saw that Mike was pleased that Edward and I weren't talking, but like Cyan said, he would never have a chance. After Several weeks of waiting I had finally got him to set a date on the AT match. February first. I didn't like that. We hadn't set the prizes yet and I knew what he would ask for if he won. I wasn't worried in the slightest though, I was a Queen, and he was a silly little D class.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas break?" he asked. It was three days before we would be let out for the break. He was leaning on the edge of the table before Biology started. Edward had just sat down.

"Cyan and I are going back to Japan for the break," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, a bit of disappointment in his voice behind the false excitement. "What are you going to do?" he asked. I noticed he didn't include Cyan.

"We're going to my father's house. It'll be so great to be back at home, I'll be able to see my friends too," I said excitedly.

"Do you have a lot of friends in Japan?" he asked. I didn't talk about Japan much but I made a slight exception because of my good mood.

"A few, the team of course, and I have a few girl friends too," I said. The bell rang and class started. At the end of class, he said it so quietly that I though I had heard wrong. I looked at him and he muttered it again, he was gone then. Did he really just wish me a Merry Christmas?


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to be home. Now it wasn't just the pictures of Agito that bothered me, it was all of them. I hadn't been in Japan for so long. I hadn't noticed the homesickness until I was home.

The second day, I walked out to Agito's grave. I didn't cry, that was a good step forward. I told him, or the stone, everything that had happened. I only omitted the times Cyan tried to bite me.

"It's your fault you know, if you were still with me I wouldn't have all these problems. I probably wouldn't give Edward a second glance if you were by my side," I accused. I sighed. "That doesn't change my situation does it?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Is this why you wouldn't let Aro kill me?" I asked. "Did you think I could be happy while still alive without you?" It felt like he wanted something in return. I knew what Agito wanted. I sighed again. "I won't decide anything until I can bake again, and I'll bring you a tart next time," I told him. "You know though right?" I asked as I got up. "Even if I fall for him, He'll never hold my heart, cause you took it already,"

Christmas was a big event with father. Decorating the house and the tree took all day, even with Kogorasumaru's help. On Christmas I received an empty photo album from Father. It was green. I also got a new camera. "I want you to take pictures of all your friends in Forks, you just have to fill the album." He told me.

Cyan gave me a new kimono. It was white fading to gray then black. The sash was red and there were little golden threads woven through out the cloth. I wore it to the New Years festival. I spent the Christmas night having eating contest with Kogorasumaru at Onigiri's Father's ramen shop. It was really fun.

"So how many boys have confessed?" Emily cornered me.

"They don't really confess in America but if I had to total it by looks alone, about four guys are fighting over me," I told her.

"You're just too beautiful for your own good," Onigiri said.

"No way, four?" Emily exclaimed.

"You're not used to the attention huh?" Kazu teased. He was right, no boy approached me beside the team when Agito was with me.

"Are they cute?" Emily demanded.

"Chill, you'll be able to see them soon," Ikki said. The team groaned.

"That was a secret Ikki!" Kazu yelled at him.

"What? Why would you see them?" I asked.

"Well the teachers pulled some strings and we'll be at Forks High for January and February," Kazu explained.

"But, how, why?" I said confused.

"You're the team's little sis, we can't let you stay somewhere, where they don't know the consequences of messing with you, besides when I looked up that team, it looked like you would have your hands full staying alive," Buccha said, reaching for another bowl of ramen.

"So you're playing hero cause you think I can't handle some D class-"

"That's not it, we want to make sure you're doing fine there, that it's really helping, and you know, not making things worse," Emily said.

"Besides the battle you won't even know we're there," Ikki said. I sighed.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!" everyone replied.

I was not looking forward to the first day of the new semester. Ikki and the others had come back with me and were staying in another house rented out by the school. Honestly what was that principal thinking? Thankfully I managed to sway Cyan so he would allow Emily to stay with us. I only had one thing to barter with, and who can say no when you're offering your blood?

"Thanks," she said when I told her.

"I'm not leaving you in the same house as that pack of wolves, you would get eaten," I told her.

She got along well with Due, so I taught her how to ride. She could only go at a mild run but she was learning fast.

"Feel free to ask me if you don't know something in English," I told her when we parked.

"Yes, I will," Emily answered in perfect English. She would be fine; it was the boys I was worried about.

"Nami!" Mike called jogging over. He had caught us getting out of the car. "How was your break?" he asked.

"Great, I had a lot of fun in Japan. Oh, this is Emily, she's from Japan too. She'll be studying here with a few other students until March," I told him. He looked at Emily.

"Hi, I'm Mike,"

"Nice to meet you," she said careful to pronounce every word. Mike smiled at her. She reacted like I expected her too. She didn't swoon, she just smiled politely back.

I took her to the front office to get her schedule. The rest of Kogorasumaru was there too. Mike had followed us and he was shocked when everyone greeted us.

"I have to get to class, but you'll get a map and the people here are really friendly so feel free to ask for help. Ikki I'll kill you if you get into trouble," I called as I walked out.

"Could that be-"

"Kogorasumaru, yup. They're here till March, so if you don't mind could we change the one on one match to a five on five?" I asked as we rushed to class.

"Sure no problem," he said easily.

I got caught in the halls by Ikki and Kazu several times. This really annoyed Mike and Eric. Not that I was acting any friendlier than I acted with them, it was because they called me Sweetness. Mike had heard Cyan call me that so he knew it had some special meaning.

"What's up with that any way?" he demanded in biology. Edward was ignoring me like usual and mike was leaning on the table. "Your uncle called you that too," he said.

"It's _family_ nickname," I told him. "Father started to call me Sweetness and the others just caught on." I said. Mike smiled a bit.

"I could see where that fits," he said.

"Bet you're wrong," I said.

"It matches with your personality, your kindness," he said. I heard Edward choke back a laugh. He didn't even talk to me and he knew I wasn't nice Mike glared at him.

"Nope, the name has nothing to do with my personality." I said. The bell rang then. All through class I could feel Edward's curiosity. I wondered if I should just tell him.

Buccha was in my gym class. A lot of people were staring at him, even more when he waved me over.

"Yup, invisible alright," I said.

"We're not doing a very good job of blending in are we?" he asked.

"To be fair, I don't think you guys can blend in anywhere, not even the AT world."

"Guess not, anyway, have you made any progress, Sweetness?"

"Progress?"

"Cooking, It looks like you really miss it. Try again, get Emily to help you," He said. I laughed.

"So you've decided to stop acting indifferent towards problems?" I asked.

"You're the team's little sis, you take care of us. It's our turn now. That's how I see it." He said this in Japanese. I nodded. I was called over to a team then.

"Do you know him?" Jessica asked me.

"Yes, since middle school." I told her. She grimaced. I wanted to tell her off.

We got through January with out any mishaps. That alone was enough to make me think miracles were possible. It was February now. Mike had set up the match in the school gym. No one else was there but we did set up the web cams.

I was in all black, with the Kogorasumaru jacket hanging lightly over my arms. Mike did have five people on his team, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Ikki had told me to handle Mike. That would be easy. He didn't want to attack me. I hadn't felt this kind of blood lust in a while. It felt familiar and good.

"Kogorasumaru!" Ikki called.

"Kill 'em dead!" the others replied.

"We're just waiting on the ref," Mike said as the door opened. I felt my eyes widen slightly at who walked in.

Emmet Cullen.

**Yeah, great cliff hanger I know! Too bad you won't have to wait long. Well it depends on how fast you can type up a review. Feel free to tell me anything. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing and I want to get better. Still I hope you enjoy reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Did he want us dead? What if he couldn't resist the blood? Had Alice seen that he wouldn't? Was that why he was here? Thoughts flooded my head.

The first battle, Onigiri was up. He won, but just barely. That surprised me cause he was up against a boy. Kazu won easily, shocking his opponent with his speed. "As expected of the Flame King," I said when he came back. He gave me and Emily a high five. Unexpectedly, Buccha lost. I didn't know how but he did.

I was up next. I walked to the middle of the gym, standing five feet away from Mike.

"Just forfeit," he said. "I don't want to hurt you." His eyes were pleading.

"You think you _can_ hurt me?" I asked. "I got to A class in two months, a silly little D class doesn't have anything on me," I told him. He sighed. The battle had already started. He came at me, throwing a half hearted punch. I dodged and grabbed his wrist. I griped hard making him gasp in pain. "Don't think of me as Nami," I told him. "Just fight," I released him and he started attacking again. It was almost too easy to dodge.

When I found an opening, I kicked him in the stomach. I thought that that was enough to end him but he got back up. Was he really just D class, or were there no more teams he could fight against in the area?

He came at me again with a kick. His AT managed to cut my cheek. It was just a light scratch, but there was blood. I wiped off the blood with my thumb and started running. My speed was close to Kazu's. Mike could barely keep up with my attacks. But he did. He gained a bit of damage though. My blood lust wouldn't be satisfied by just this. I needed someone who could fight!

"Nami," Ikki called. "Stop messing around and finish this," he ordered. I did as told, sending a blow to the back of his neck.

"He'll wake up in a few hours," I told his teammates when he fell. We had won. There wasn't any reason for the last match.

"Why did you stop her, it was getting interesting!" Onigiri asked Ikki.

"She would have killed him. He was taking too much damage. You don't know how to limit your power as well cause you haven't been fighting," he said as I walked over.

"Has something to do with it I guess. I'm going to get something to drink," I said. A few called out after me telling me what they wanted. I skated slowly to the cafeteria. I put my money in one of the machines that lined the wall. I choose my drink and as it fell down some one spoke.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here," It was Emmet. He was on the far side of the room. He has only whispered but I turned my head out of reflex. "So you could hear me," he said grinning.

"Yeah, I was a tuner for about six years so my hearing is above average when I focus." I told him. He crossed the room not bothering about his speed. When I wasn't shocked he spoke again.

"You already knew what we were didn't you?" he asked still grinning.

"Yes, the Volturi knows that I'm still human as well. Aro gave me special permission to stay that way as well," I told him. He laughed.

"Why didn't you tell Edward this?" he asked.

"I never got the chance, Cyan dragged me out of the hospital and he wasn't talking to me afterwards," I stopped, thinking about Edward's sour mood. "How much is his curiosity driving him insane?" I asked. Emmet laughed again.

"We've never seen him like this, Alice saw something already, she saw her and you being friends, that's why Jasper didn't kill you- oops, didn't mean to scare you he doesn't have anything against you but-"

"I know, Rosalie doesn't like me either,"

"How did you know that?" He asked confused.

"She hisses under her breath when I look towards your lunch table."

"She just doesn't want to move," he said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm great at keeping secrets," I told him. "And can you tell Edward that I know what my blood does to him," this really surprised Emmet.

"You _know_?" he asked appalled.

"The second I saw how he reacted to me. Tell him that I don't really care if he kills me, not that he can, or maybe it's that he won't." I started wondering aloud.

"He won't kill you on purpose unless he slips up," Emmet told me. It was my turn to be surprised.

"What's one little life to him?" I asked.

"You're more informed on vampire nature that I gave you credit for."

"I know how Aro thinks, he also told me of Carlisle, is that why he won't kill me?"

"Do you want him to kill you?" Emmet asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me, it's not like he will even if he does slip up." My phone vibrated. It was Kazu. He was asking where I was. I hurried to get all the drinks.

"What do you mean by that, and why were you with the Volturi?" Emmet asked.

"Secret," I said. "But I would really like it if Edward stopped ignoring me, I'd be nice to have someone to talk to," I said. My phone vibrated again. "Sorry but they've been known to tear places down to find me," I told him and then rushed out of the cafeteria.

We had a lot of area now, and February passed quietly. I was sad that they had to leave but they were disrupting my life here. Jessica hated it when Emily talked to me in Japanese and Mike hated any one who called me Sweetness. I figured he was very happy they had finally left. Personally, I was sick of the way every girl was staring at Ikki and Kazu. Emily hardly ever strayed from his side in the halls.

"Do you mind if I ask Mike to the spring dance?" Jessica asked out of nowhere in Trig. She was referring to a girls' choice dance in two weeks.

"Go ahead, you two make a good match," I said filled with enthusiasm.

"Really? You weren't going to ask him?" she asked making sure her target was hers alone.

"Nope, he's all yours. Have fun okay?"

"You're not going to ask anyone?" she said appalled.

"I have something to do that weekend." I told her.

"Okay but tell me if you change your mind and need help finding a date," she said. Now that she was sure I wasn't going after Mike, she could sound sincere.

The next day Jessica didn't speak to me. I guessed Mike had turned her down.

"So," he said leaning on the biology table like always. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance," he said.

"That's great! You two make a really good couple!" I said like I had with Jessica. I would do everything in my power to push those two together so they would leave me the hell alone! Mike was looking down, his face red. I knew what was coming.

"I told her I would think about it," he mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" I asked a bit relieved he didn't give her a straight out no. That would be harder to piece back together.

"I was wondering if you might ask me," He admitted still looking down.

"I'm not going to the dance," I told him.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"It's complicated." I said. I didn't want to get into the whole mourning for Agito although it's been half a year.

"Is it because of Agito?" He demanded. I saw Edward move a fraction my way.

"How do you know about him?" I demanded, my temper rising. How dare he even say his name! Agito was the Fang King, not some arrogant little boy!

Mr. Banner chose that moment to start class. Mike went to his seat. I heard him tare a piece of paper out of his note book and start to scratch his pencil over the sheet quickly. When Mr. Banner had his back turned, He balled up the paper and tossed it as me. I caught it with out looking back. No one bothered to turn their heads at this small interaction.

**I looked you up online. It said that you were the Fang King's tuner, and his girlfriend. I saw some of his battles. He completely destroys his opponents! He was possessive towards you wasn't he? I could only imagine how he treated you. Is he still controlling you while you're here? Did he threaten to kill you? Did you leave to escape him? Tell me, I can help.**

Who the fuck did he think he was? I saw Edward leaning over to read what Mike had wrote. I managed to keep my temper down throughout class, I don't know how but I did. I would have to skip gym to keep from killing Mike. I would have to avoid him for a very long time. How dare he insult my Agito like that! It hurt even more that Agito wasn't here to beat the shit out of him for saying something like that.

"Nami," I herd. Was he really speaking to me? I looked at Edward. He was looking at me. "I'm sorry I know I'm being rude but this really is the best way," he said. Why couldn't he have said this earlier? When I wasn't in the mood to kill some one at the slightest bit of annoyance?

"What do you mean?" I asked unable to contain the anger still flowing through me. I knew what he meant. It was better for him to stay way form me so he wouldn't kill me.

"It would be better if we weren't friends," he clarified. Had Emmet told him anything? I guess not. I guess he wanted to see how things would turn out. "Trust me," he left then.

I did my best to avoid Mike, he took it the wrong way and thought I was upset. I went straight to the nurse's office. I told her that I could feel a migraine coming on, just a small one though.

Of course I was lying to get out of gym, but my anger was strong enough to make me look like I was in pain. In away I was in pain. All the emotions that flooded through me because of a simple misunderstanding hurt me so much. That misunderstanding would never be cleared up because, unless you saw Agito with me, smiling, kissing me suddenly when a boy got to close, and caring for me, watching me bake. You couldn't see that he loved me.

Agito did tear apart his opponents, but that was his personality. He was a sadist, but not when it came to me. I was completely different from all his other relationships. He was possessive, over protective, territorial, moody, impatient, and very powerful. Any one would misunderstand that. Possessive because he would die without me, over protective because he couldn't stand to see me in pain, territorial because he couldn't have me falling for someone else, moody cause he didn't do anything but bear his fangs and was incapable of almost anything else, impatient because he couldn't wait to see me, powerful because he had to protect me. He never restricted me though; I could do anything I wanted. He would let me fight with him, event against him. They couldn't see how he would touch me gently as if I was glass. They couldn't see how he would comment my skirt was too short, or button my shit to the top button with out his hands touching my skin. They couldn't see how I smiled with him or how relaxed I was. They couldn't see how he always kept his arms in the exact middle of my waist when he had his arms around me, and how careful he was about keeping them there. They conldn't see cause he was gone.

They didn't know _my_ Agito, all they saw was the Fang King of the Bloody Road and a sweet little girl being controlled by fear. I rode the Bloody Road as well; maybe I needed to tell them that again.

The nurse told me when school was over. My temper hadn't subsided still but I told her I would be fine.

"I have my cell, I'll call some one if they start again. I'll pull over at the slightest sign of another headache," I promised. She didn't look very convinced but she let me go any way.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't notice Eric standing by my car, so I jumped a bit when he said hi.

"What's up?" I asked as I finished texting and sent the message.

"Will you go to the spring dance with me?" he asked. Wow, braver than Mike.

"Sorry, I'm not going." I told him.

"That's cool, already have plans?" he asked casually. I had to hand it to him, he was good at being rejected peacefully.

"Actually I wanted to go shopping in Seattle." I said. "Sorry, but it's better than knowing I'm with someone else right?"

He smiled slightly. "Maybe some other time then,"

"We can hang out some other time," I agreed. It gave him a clear message of friends. Right? I got in the Lexus and pulled out behind Edward. He was waiting for his family, which were making no hurry towards the car. I heard someone tap my passenger side door. I pressed the button that would let the window down. Tyler was on the other side.

"Hey Nami," he said cheerfully. "I wanted to ask you something while we were stuck here,"

"Shoot," I said, someone shoot _me_!

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he asked.

"I'm busy that day," I told him. He didn't seem too beaten down by my cold voice. His smile was annoyingly cocky.

"We still have Prom," he said then walked back to his car, which was waiting behind be, engine running and door open. I looked forward and I saw Edward laughing. He found this funny? I was about the rear end his Volvo, not thinking about how Cyan would react, but his family had gotten into the car and he was already driving away.

Jessica called me a few minutes after I got home.

"He said he would go with me!" she said joyfully. "But I don't know why he waited so long, he just barely caught me in the parking lot," she wondered.

"Sorry, that was my fault," I said, "I didn't have time to put a good word in for you cause class started and then I suddenly got this major headache, so I wasn't in gym. I had to text him on the way to my car, I'm glad he caught you!" I explained.

"You put in a good word for me?" she asked, suspicious.

"I told him you two make a good couple," I told her. Not a lie, I had told him that, just not in the text.

"Oh, well what should I wear? I'm at a complete loss!" she sighed.

"Well, heels cause he's taller than you, it'll help if he tries to kiss you,"

"What? You think he might?" she asked.

"If you play your cards right," I said. All doubt that I was going to kill her plans was gone. She had to go because she wanted to call Angela and Lauren, a girl who didn't bother to talk to me.

Cyan woke up early, around eight. He stood in my bedroom doorway staring at me while I did my homework.

"What?" I finally demanded when he started tapping his fingers on the wall.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked. I froze. "You haven't eaten dinner for months, only when Emily was here." He continued. "You've stopped packing your lunch too." He said. "Is it that you can't eat or you just don't feel like it?" he asked.

"I just don't feel like it, I cannot feel an apatite" I told him.

"Come," he said. I followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table was flour, eggs, milk, brown sugar, powdered sugar, granulated sugar, vanilla, strawberries, gram crackers, butter, oil, cream and every other ingredient you could think of to bake. I tried to back up but Cyan caught me, his arms like iron around my waist.

"Oh, Cian no, no! Please don't make me!" I struggled against his hold, feeling sick. After a few minutes I gave up, closing my eyes and slumping to the floor. Cyan followed me down, keeping his hold on me.

"Nami," he said. I hadn't heard him say my name in so long. "Why did you bake?" he asked.

"So I could stop tears with sweets," I said, "To make a sweet that would stop anyone from crying." I told him.

"What does that have to do with Agito?" he asked.

"He loved my sweets. They would make him smile. They also brought him to me," I said. My voice was no more than a whisper.

"He wouldn't like it if you stopped baking just because he died," Cyan said. The words stung but I knew they were true. "Nami," he said. "Stop being weak," he ordered. He got up and pulled me up with him. He walked away leaving me alone with all the ingredients. I sat down in a chair looking at them. All the possibilities, all the things I could make. All the smiles I could create.

I couldn't stop my hands as they moved over the ingredients. I couldn't stop my mind from doing the calculations as I measured. I couldn't stop myself from counting every second when I put something in the oven. Eleven ours later, every ingredient had been used. Tarts, cakes, cookies, mille crepes, cream puffs, chocolate and candy sculptures; I had made almost every sweet I knew how to make.

"How do you feel?" Cyan asked when I was done. I was sitting on the floor, breathing hard and rubbing my wrist.

"Tired," I said weakly "And better than I've felt in a long time. Like I can swim, no like I can fly," I laid down on the floor, the cold tile feeling good on my flushed cheek.

"School." Cyan said.

"I just stayed up over twenty four hours dealing with an emotional barrier, and you want to send me to school,"

"I'll drive you," He said. I sighed and got up.

I took a quick shower and changed into a long, red and white, swirly skirt with a blouse that matched the color. I left my hair down, not wanting to style it. Noticing that the shirt dipped down a bit too much, I put on a jacket. I added white, one inch wedges to this outfit and headed down stairs.

Cyan was waiting for me with a full cup of coffee. "Here," He said handing me the cup. I took it and eyed him.

"You're not driving are you?" I asked.

"Drink," he said walking back upstairs. I rolled my eyes and drained the cup of bitter coffee. I managed to make it to school on time. When I opened the door and got out the keys slipped from my hand and fell to the ground. I heard the wind as he moved towards me and picked them up. Without looking I raised my hand and the keys fell into them.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I shut the car door and locked it. "I thought you were pretending that I didn't exist," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't pretending you didn't exist," he said, his voice smooth as velvet.

"So you were trying to irritate me to death, well too bad, it takes more than a vampire's petty annoyances to kill me," I told him. I started to walk away.

"I'm not trying to annoy you to death," he said keeping up with my pace easily.

"Then what was with the hold up, don't tell me you just wanted to see the look on my face,"

"Actually I did." He smiled. "I also wanted to see if you would reject him," he continued.

"Why would that matter to you? I'm just a human," I asked. It didn't make since for _him_ to chase _me._ But now that I was able to bake, _would_ I chase him? I had promised Agito, I was now free to make any decisions I wanted. Would I make the _right_ ones?

"I wanted to ask you if, a week from Saturday, the day of the spring dance,"

"Not funny," I snarled and turned to walk again.

"Would you let me finish?" he asked still keeping up with me easily. When we were under the shelter of the cafeteria I turned around to look at him. I started to understand what Jessica meant by 'gorgeous'. That and more described him, had I really not noticed this before? He had been right there for months, was I that blind with Agito in my head? "I wanted to ask if you would go to Seattle with me," he said. That surprised me.

"Why?"

"Alice's birthday is coming up and I was wondering, because you're from Japan, if you would help me pick out a Kimono for her," he explained.

"Rosalie can't help? She should know Alice well enough to get her something she likes." I said. He looked like he was extremely offended. "What?" I asked when he didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll help," I said. Edward smiled. I felt that he really didn't want to stare me down to get my final answer, he was too much of a gentleman.

"Thanks," he said. "You really should stay away from me," he warned, "I'll see you in class." He left then, and made me late to English.

Mike kept throwing me glances every few minutes, which really ticked off Jessica. I managed to pull him aside and tell him to stop.

"But are you really okay? Yesterday you-"

"I'm fine, and I think you misunderstood a lot of things about me. I loved Agito, and he would never touch me, got that. God, I kicked your ass and you think I would let someone treat me that way?" He seemed to get the message.

At lunch, I couldn't stop my eyes from sweeping over the cafeteria to look for Edward. I didn't see him with his family. I turned my attention back to Jessica who was babbling on about the dance. "What is in that bag, it smells so sweet!" she said after looking at it for about a solid minute. I had actually for gotten about it.

"Sweets, like cookies, tarts, and a few jams and stuff. I made too much last night. Cian doesn't like sweets and I can't eat them all by myself so I was going to give them to you. The recipes are in there too, as well as nutrition facts and the number of calories in them. I tried to keep them low fat cause the dance is coming up," I told her handing her the bag. She looked surprised and touched. I got a hug.

"Oh, you are so sweet! Holy crap Edward Cullen is staring at you again!" she said letting me go. I looked at Edward. He was sitting alone, and motioning with his finger for me to come. "Does he mean you?" she asked. I shrugged, paying for my drink.

"Maybe he needs help with his homework," I called to her, already walking away.

"Why don't you have lunch with me today?" he asked. I pulled out a chair across from him and sat down.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"I got tired of staying away from you," he smiled. "And I figured that if I was already going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly," he made a quick face as if realizing that he had slipped up.

"So you think by being a vampire that you're automatically going to hell?" I asked. I heard Rosalie hiss. Did she know I knew, or did Emmet not tell her anything? I allowed myself a quick glance at her. She wasn't hiding her dislike for me, and behind her back Emmet was giving me and apologetic look. So he hadn't said anything.

"Sorry about her, but what makes you think I'm a vampire?" he asked. So Emmet had really kept his mouth shut. I heard Jasper tapping impatiently on the table. I met his eyes for a second and saw, dislike? No, it was more like he had come to accept me but still didn't like the idea.

"Don't apologize, Rosalie-san has a good reason to be mad. I guessing from her point of view, by knowing, I'm putting her loved ones in danger," Edward raised his eyebrow. "I'm acquainted with Aro, he knows I'm still human and has given permission for me to remain so."

"Why would he-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"I don't like that memory, but he told me about Carlisle-san and Alice-san. I don't agree with his power hungry ways but, he does hold some valuable information," I said. I didn't want them to think I was a spy or something.

"You don't like him." He stated.

"No, I don't and to tell the truth most of them piss me off,"

"So why stay here if you don't like vampires?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that, I said _they_ pissed me off. I have nothing against you or your family." He laughed a bit. "What?" I asked.

"Your friends don't like that I took you away, and your boyfriend thinks I'm being mean to you. He's debating about coming over here to break up our fight." He laughed.

"They'll live, and I don't have a boyfriend," I said. I listened for what they were saying. They were on a topic completely different from what Edward was saying. A beach trip to be exact. But when I looked at Mike I could see the slightest bit of annoyance at me being so close to Edward. It was like he knew what Mike was…

"Name a language that none of the humans in the cafeteria know," I said suddenly. He looked surprised.

"Japanese," he said. I shook my head.

"Jessica and Mike would know if I was speaking Japanese cause they've heard me, Jessica tends to get pissy when I don't include her either. If she sees you know Japanese she'll be even more of a bitch. Something else," I said quickly not wanting to loose my thoughts.

"Ancient Greek, then" he smiled. The look on his face was precious when I started speaking the language.

"This is just a theory but I think I'm correct, or at least very close. My hearing is better that an average human's and when I listened to their conversation just now it was revolving around a trip to the beach, not plans to tear me away from this table. But I didn't think you were lying, in fact you weren't," his face was completely surprised and horrified as I kept talking. "Their faces were tainted with bitterness. Also their heart beats matched the pattern for anger. So how did you know? I'm thinking you have the same power as Aro, but you're not going around touching people, they would notice that. I'm betting you can hear them with out contact, and all at once as well. You can read their minds," he opened his mouth to talk but I continued speaking. "But if you did you would have read mine a while ago. You would have known that I knew what you were from the first time we had biology together. You wouldn't have had to ask me anything, you would only need a few seconds to know my life story and what I was going through. You would have felt the same feelings I had felt and reacted to that when you first spoke to me. You would already know why I went to the Volturi, Mind reader," I finished.

"Far more perceptive than I counted for," He said. "Do you know anything else?" he asked.

"Just that Alice-san can see the future and that you don't hunt humans, oh and that my blood smells really sweet to you, nearly irresistible. That's it." I ended.

"You knew all this and you stayed?" he asked.

"You're putting every person in this cafeteria in danger just by being around me and you're here," I said. Rosalie hissed again. I deserved that.

"I'm giving up," he said.

"Giving up?"

"Yes giving up trying to be good," he smiled a crooked smile that nearly took my breath away, and that was saying something.

"So in plain English, we're friends?" I asked

"Friends," he said as if it weren't enough. "I'm not a good friend for you," he frowned.

"I disagree, you maybe just what I need," I looked down at my drink, wondering why I had let that slip.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. So he couldn't read my mind.

"Why are you talking to me? There's nothing special about me," Lies, I was barely human.

"You don't see your self clearly at all," He said shaking his head. I noticed that most of the room had cleared.

"We're going to be late," I said, standing up.

"I'm not going to class," he said. "Sometimes ditching is healthy," I raised my eyebrow, and then left for class.


End file.
